fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dissidia Tredecim Final Fantasy
Dissidia 013 Final Fantasy, is the sequal to Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is playable on the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4. Gameplay The gameplay of Dissidia 013 Final Fantasy is similar to the original's, featuring all of the original gameplay elements, characters, and arenas. Fighters will attack to steal Bravery from opponents, which increases their own, as a character lands Bravery attacks. By reducing an opponent's Bravery below zero, they inflict Break status, preventing the opponent from inflicting Bravery or HP damage until their Bravery regenerates to a base amount, while the one who inflicted Break gets a large boost in Bravery from the Stage. When an HP attack connects with the opponent, they take damage equal to the attacking player's Bravery. By collecting EX Force, characters can enter EX Mode, boosting their strength, adding exclusive abilities and letting them execute EX Bursts similar to Limit Breaks. New summons, arenas, music tracks, and characters have been included. Despite the similarities, many changes were made and features were added. One of the main new gameplay features is the Assist system, which allows characters to call an ally into battle to attack, allowing new combos to be created by chaining the two characters' moves in different fashions. The Assist system acts as a counterbalance mechanic to the EX Mode system, as landing an Assist attack can deplete the opponent's EX gauge and as you enter EX Mode, the opponent's assist gauge is depleted. The EX gauge can also be utilized to execute a new technique titled "EX Revenge," which will slow down the opponent's movement for several seconds at the cost of consuming the EX gauge without entering EX Mode. Several characters have gained new attacks since the original Dissidia, and several returning moves have had their properties changed. Firion, Kefka and Shantotto in particular have been stated to be heavily rebalanced. Several other small tweaks have been implemented as well. A character's HP can now exceed the normal limit of 9999 - characters have been shown to be able to exceed even over 99,999 HP, meaning the new HP Limit could be 999,999; at the start of the game if the player says they are a master they will be put into a battle against a Level 130 Feral Chaos, who has 125,698 HP. The extra damage dealt by Wall Rush has been reduced to 25% of the base damage from the original 50%. Chase Sequences are much faster and absorb the EX Force around when entering chase or continuing the chase. Critical Hits now do twice the normal damage instead of quintuple. Players are given the choice between "Action mode" or "RPG Mode" before starting the game. "RPG Mode" is essentially a renamed version of Command Mode from Dissidia and is aimed at making the game more accessible for players who are not used to action-based games. "Party" battles are introduced, in which five characters from each side face each other. A "Watch" Mode allows players who are not participating in current battles to watch them on their PSP. The characters can be assigned profiles based on the Job System to help them in battle, such as Black Mages receiving a boost to the power of magic attacks. Dissidia 012 features a story structure similar to the original game's Destiny Odysseys, and includes the ability to play as the warriors of Chaos as well. The story mode utilizes a different method of storyline gameplay than the original Dissidia; a World Map is used rather than tiled boards, and players are able to form parties and wander the world freely. However, when the player enters a dungeon, the gameplay is reverted to that of the board of the first Dissidia. The player can use skills in dungeons like straight chain, which sets up in the player's line of sight (specifically a cross around the player) in a chain of battles. Completing the chain earns extra KP or Kupo Points. Kupo Points are used to buy items from Moogles on the world map. Before entering a dungeon players have a choice to lower their level. If the player completes a dungeon below the bonus line limit, they'll earn bonuses such as extra KP and items. Player levels can be restored after leaving a dungeon. The map layout is based on the original Final Fantasy. Depending on the story mode, players can either form their own parties, or they are predetermined by the storyline. The "Skills" command returns. Treasure chests, enemies, shops and other features can be encountered on the map. The enemy system is similar to Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XIII, where enemies are visible on the map and approaching one initiates battle. Enemies can attack the player while on the world map. If, however, the player attacks the enemy, the enemy's initial Bravery at the start of the subsequent battle will be zero, effectively allowing the player a preemptive strike. Other in-battle mechanics, such as Quickmove, are included on the world map gameplay. Players can also create their own scenarios using creation mode. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that it takes around 60 hours to beat the game.2 Rules have been added that increases use of an ability or makes the battle more of a challenge. The rules include: EX-centric, AST-centric, BRV-centric, official, official (skill), and the player has the ability to create their own unique rules. The player also has the ability to creates his/her own unique quest. The player creates the dialogue and match-ups. The player can also choose the Background music and effects in dialogue along with what kind of battle style the player wants (tournament or round-robin). The storyline of the original Dissidia, adapted to the new story gameplay mechanics, is playable after the new storyline of Dissidia 012 has been completed. Setting All arenas present in the Dissidia series are back, with eleven new additions: Flying Fortress, Tower of Babil, Library of the Ancients, Sector 5 Church, Balamb Garden, Luca Stadium, World of Echeos, The Muthru Bazaar, Sunleth Waterscape, Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. All the XIII series and Kingdom Hearts have two stages each. Characters All twenty-two playable characters in the original Dissidia return, along with the nine characters that have been added in the prequel. The roster has been greatly expanded with 20 new characters. All new characters, along with a few returning characters have to be purchased in the PP catalog. Plot TBA Assists In Dissidia 012, Aerith was a special assist character. In Dissidia 013 each game has been given an assist character, replacing the characters who can be used as assists. There is a total of 16 assist characters, whom all are unlocked from the start. Summons All summons return from Dissidia 012. New summons have yet to be announced. Equipment Dissidia 012 features a diverse array of equipment, much of it coming from various Final Fantasy games in the series. Equipment is obtained through various means: The in-game shop, Moogle Shops on the World Map, the battlegen system, treasure chests, and drops from enemy encounters. A few items are exclusive to Labyrinth mode, Arcade Mode, and Prologus save transfers. Finally, Artifacts can also be created during combat vs. online opponents or their Friend Cards. Downloadable Content TBA Category:Game Category:Crossover